6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Blade and Christo
Blade and Christo are the co-managers of Taj Mahome Video who formerly worked at Things That Beep. They are former co-workers of Jonesy, whom they fired from Things That Beep for stealing a plastic pen. They are always seen wearing black t-shirts and shades, which (combined with their physical features) make them resemble Elwood and Jake Blues from the 1980 film The Blues Brothers. In the duo, Blade is the thin one and Christo is the large, muscular one. Biography Blade and Christo first appeared in "The Five Finger Discount" as co-workers of Jonesy at his job at Things That Beep. There, they got along well until they found out that Jonesy had taken a plastic pen from his workplace and fired him for this. After this, they fired Jonesy, and were only seen one more time in the first season, in "Breaking Up with the Boss' Son" where they tormented Darth while he was working at Stereo Shack. Their next appearance was in "Going Underground." There, Blade appeared at Stick It wanting food, but the stick-it that Jude handed him had a cockroach cooked into it. This made Blade so sick that he fainted, and he reported the store to Mall Security, which shut down Stick It for several health code violations caused by Jude's mismanagement. Later in the episode, Jude and Jonesy tried to get jobs at Taj Mahome Video but found out that Blade and Christo had been hired as the managers. Because Blade and Christo had had bad experiences with both of them before, neither Jude nor Jonesy got hired, and instead they had to find work at Underground Video. They also appear in "Career Day," when Jonesy announces a (false) sale at Taj Mahome Video over the PA in order to mess with them. After that, they appear in "Major Unfaithfulness" when Taj Mahome Video buys Underground Video. They become the managers of Wayne, Wyatt, and Jude, and proceed to force them to follow the rules of Taj Mahome Video to the letter, in part to get revenge on Jude for his horrible stick-it. They also appear in "Midnight Madness," where they plan to throw a huge party but refuse to invite any of the guys. In retaliation, Jonesy steals their list of invited guests and calls the ones he considers hot to tell them that the party was cancelled and redirect them to his party. Blade and Christo find and stop him, however. They make a cameo appearance in "The New Guy," when they are among the partying teens after Ron quits his job. Blade and Christo also appear in "Another Day at the Office" as loan applicants. Unfortunately for them, Jonesy remembers their interactions, and denies them point-blank without even giving them an opportunity to make their case for a loan. Trivia *While they hate Jonesy and Jude (and may hate Wyatt as well), Blade and Christo have never been shown interacting with the girls of the gang. *They both have very cocky personalities, indicated by each always having one eyebrow raised. *The two have been shown as bullies, as in Breaking Up with the Boss' Son, they pick on Darth for no reason other than that they're bigger than he is and he works at a competing store. *It is never explained why they left their jobs at Things That Beep and started working at Taj Mahome Video. **However, as Things That Beep merges with Stereo Shack at some point, it is possible that Darth became their manager and he either fired them or they quit. **It is also possible that they were offered managerial positions at Taj Mahome Video when it opened at the mall and that these jobs were a step up from their positions at Things That Beep. Gallery Things That Beep.png|Blade and Christo working at Things That Beep. Vlcsnap-2010-12-15-02h03m45s27.jpg|Blade and Christo with belly dancers. Tajmal guy tries to flirt with dancers.jpg|Christo and the belly dancers. Taj Mahal Dude.jpg|Christo singing. Security guy pays a Canadian dollar.png|Blade ordering a Stick-It. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h29m14s20.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h29m23s138.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h30m16s138.jpg Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males